Story of the Tenth Class
by Denkikoneko
Summary: When a notice has been posted about a job opening for a new class called " War Mongrel", a girl names Arin decides to take the last ticket on the red paper. She could have never imagined what she would be getting herself into by taking this job. Training animals should be easy enough... right?
1. Chapter 1

Story of the tenth class

**All TF2 characters are owned by Valve. Disclaimers and yaddah here. Pixelandfairyqueen and I own the character (the tenth class, war mongrel). War mongrel is not really the tenth class nor are the animals she fights with. Guard dog is a coincidence. **

**Chapter one: the tenth class.**

Staring at a poll with two pieces of paper on it, one red and one blue, I read its contents.

_"__Position needed: War Mongrel. _

_Must have some professional experience training and healing animals. "_

Thinking to the job I just had, being a pet obedience trainer, and the reason I got fired. Training animals to be guards was against the rules, even on the side. The red flyer had one more opening while the blue had none. So I could take a chance with this new job, or try and find another job instead while being jobless, which could take a long time. I like the first option.

I called the number on the slip of paper and an almost chipper female voice greeted me. I explained that I was interested in the position while also explaining that I had some previous experience with traps and poison as well. She said that I could use them and told me to go to a town and wait for a man in red with overalls and a hard hat. I was told to refer to him as the "Engineer" and to wear some sort of paw print and red on me. Coincidently, I had a red bandana with tiny black paw prints all over it, in which to put my hair up.

I waited in a town located in the desert fanning myself, almost panting like a dog. Finally a green pickup truck, that looked really beat up, came into town. Out stepped a man meeting the description the apparent "Miss Pauling" had given me. I got up and he smiled warm and toothily at me. It would have been received nicely had his goggles not made him look kind of creepy. I smiled back, attempting to be friendly. "Are you the "Engineer"? " I asked. "You betcha'!" he seemed pleased and smiled more. He offered to take my bags like a gentlemen and when we were ready to go we left.

A couple of hours had gone by and it was even hotter in the car than outside, it was very painful to touch anything metal. I hissed in pain every so often when I did touch it accidentally and he snicker saying things like "don't worry, doc 'll fix you up." When he saw my blistered fingertips and "we're almost there". Finally we turned off road and a drape fell behind us. In front of us was a very big, grey box like building. On the sides, a logo of a red bomb with red lettering spelling out the word "RED" was distinguishable under what could be a few years or dust and sand. "What the heck is that?" I asked, quirking a brow in his direction. He laughed and shrugged " ah' guess ya' could say it's our fortress..." He said as he drove behind it and parked. Getting out he hustled over to my side of the truck and opened the door for me when I was about to, offering me his hand, I took it and smiled softly at him when I stepped out "why thank you sir" I said cutely to him. He blushed softly and scratched the back of his neck "oh it ain't nuthin' "he said. Adorable.

Taking my things, because I'm not helpless, he warned me to not be offended by "whatever the fellas' say". Taking the advice when I stepped into the cafeteria like room, an obnoxious voice said "Look guys! We got a cook!" how sexist. I looked at the source, a skinny kid with a stupid smug smirk on his face. He walked quickly over to me in the door way and leaned against it like a stereotypical high school guy hitting on a girl. "hiya toots' " he said and smiled at me. I felt like punching him in the face. Instead I smiled back and said "I'm sorry. I'm straight" implying he was a girl was apparently hilarious as a booming laugh came from the left side of the room as a huge man almost doubled over. "leetle gurl has implied that scout is also girl!" Well I'm glad my joke was appreciated. Apparently not by everyone though because scout went back to his seat, politely showing a hand gesture while his face was red in rage. "tch, whatever! I bet your bra is stuffed anyway!" I stared him straight in the face, mine completely serious as I told him "actually I'm a triple D" a few people choked on what they were sipping, mostly alcohol, and someone stopped as they were bringing a fork to their mouth with pasta sliding off of it. Everyone stared at me now and engineer finally chipped in "well fellas! This here is War Mongrel! She's a new class, and no doubt the ladies got one themselves. Though I wonder why we got the girl…, not that I'm complainin' or anythin'! "He smiled once again, this time sheepishly. I stepped forward slightly "hello everyone. As Engineer said, I'm War Mongrel. I guess I'll be your new animal expert, I also will be dabbling in traps. I hope we can all get along and work well with one another." I smiled at them. They all looked kind of dumb struck. A man in a suit scoffed and walked out muttering something under his breath which I think was in a different language.

Engineer introduced me to everyone." The skinny fella' you just insulted is our scout." He rolled his eyes and huffed. He then tuned to the man next to him, the one that laughed loudly. "That there is our heavy weapons expert. You can just call him Heavy. "He turned after the giant waved and smiled lopsidedly. Next he looked at a tall skinny man "that is our Sniper." He scoffed and turned away. "Hey, he likes ya!" I raised brow at him as he continued. "The man in the lab coat is our Doc' but you may call him 'Medic' "he seemed to be too busy to even notice me as he adjusted his glasses. A person in what looked like a flame retardant suit held up a piece of paper and seemed to beam as he examined it. He turned it around to show everyone his drawing of a pink unicorn that was fat and chubby and small. It was adorable. He tried handing it to me "this is for me..?" I asked them. They nodded and looked at me almost expectantly. I took the picture and smiled at it. "Thank you!" I said "this is our pyro. He likes unicorns." The Texan said, examining the picture. "The last two in here are the soldier" he said referencing a man with a bucket on his head, who seemed content on demolishing the eggs on his plate. He mumbled to himself as he stabbed the eggs hard and shoveled them into his mouth" you are all weak!.. I shall eat you all!.." I looked back to the engineer and then to the next person he referred to." And our demolitions expert, or "demoman" he said referencing the passed out drunk man sitting almost upright in a chair and snored loudly as drool dripped slowly from his bottom lip not too far off. The soldier looked up finally and said "hello maggot! " I raised my brows at him as he shouted with a demented smile on his face. I laughed. "Hello" I replied. "And finally. The man who walked out earlier was the spy." He said as he looked at me with a smile. The medic piped up. "I vill have to examine you in a little bit…" he glanced at my hands "Fraulein." He finished. "Fra-…?" He sighed softly as I attempted to say the German word. "It iz German for… miss. A title for an unmarried women." He explained. "How would you know I'm unmarried?" I inquired. "vell I do not see a ring. I assume you are available." I nodded at his reasoning. And he was right "I am single but... You shouldn't just assume. Assuming things makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'." I chuckled and smiled softly at the joke my parents used to tell me when I assumed things.

**So guys I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. c: this is my first fan fiction ever besides... you know. all those great thoughts I'm sure everyone gets... no? just me? oh ok... -forever alone-. Tell me what you think! tell me what you like, dislike, want more or less of. ill try to come back at the end and put in translations for things. and ill try not to time skip so much later on. and I knooow, you guys are all like " your character development is awful rawr" but what I have to say to that is, if you know all about someone or something then there is no point reading/watching it :D so just relax... I promise ill do my bestest to make this a great fanfic. also there may be lemon~ but that comes later. I'm sorry. but again. not much of a story if you run out of things to do/say. the next chapter is much longer than this. ill try not to make such short chapters. I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: getting acquainted.**

A few hours after meeting the group and putting my stuff away in my new room, I sat on a cold metal table in the medical ward. I stared at the doctor as he began making my file. After a while he finally gets up from his desk. The doves in his office cooing and shuffling around. He walks over to me "alright. Lay down bitte and I vill begin ze procedure..." he stared at me as I laid down. "What exactly will you be doing…?" "First I vill be attaching somezing to your heart to make it possible for me or one of ze engineer's dispensers to heal you." He got a syringe out and filled it with a clear liquid from a bottle. "You may vant to look avay…" he said "nah, I'm fine with needles." I replied and watched as he came over to me with the needle in hand, prepping it by flicking the needle to get the air out. He looked down at me a moment later and positioned it against my arm. I stared at the needle slightly scared. I wasn't afraid of needles but I was not exactly a fan of them either. "Suit yourself..." he said before slowly sliding it in and emptying its contents into me. I bit my lip but it wasn't really that bad. Soon after I became dizzy and light headed. The last thing I saw was his face beginning to grow into an evil smile.

Slowly my eye lids began to open. My vision was blurry and the sides were black. I could hear a faint muffled beeping and something that sounded like a machine that was meant to calm and take away your stress. I was incredibly relaxed as I just let my eyes stay closed. My back for once didn't have any strain in it. A soft smile spread across my face and I moaned softly as I began to stretch. A sticky wet hand stopped me and I quickly opened my eyes and saw a man looming over me. There was what looked like blood splattered along his face and shirt. I looked at him horrified and apparently freaked out because he then put his other hand on my other shoulder and looked me in the eye." Calm down and stay still bitte." I looked down at my body, I had felt empty and wanted to know why but immediately regretted looking. I gasped and started at myself. I was sliced open from my collar bone almost to the bottom of my tummy.

My eyes widened in shock and fear. Chucks of meat were missing from my body and all of my organs were exposed, some seemed to be moved from what I've seen in those health and science classes. There was also a discomfort in my chest, something felt heavy and cold against the rest of me. I was beginning to feel dizzy again, this time I'm sure from the sight of the current state my body was in. what had I gotten myself into? Soon I passed out again.

Again I was waking up, my vision blurry and the side's dark, but coming into focus. Beneath me it felt like a comfortable and warm place to be. Not at all what I had experienced the previous time I had woken up. I looked around silently as my head began to clear. I tried to recall what I had done before I gotten in this white room with apparently really comfy beds. _Let's see… I arrived at the RED base.. Meet everyone. Well, almost everyone. Then I put my stuff up and went and saw the Medic.. And then.. _I shivered as I remembered what I had seen, what had happened to me. My hands went to my chest and stomach. Nothing. Not a single scratch. I felt around more, everything seemed to be fine.. I sighed softly and closed my eyes but just then I felt eyes looking at me. I opened my own pair of eyes and looked around once more to discover that I had been being watched. The medic sat at a small table with coffee in his hand, he looked slightly serious and kind of bored. His legs were crossed and he was just staring at me. "Guten morgen Frau Var Mongrel." He said before taking a sip of his coffee. "What?" I asked stupidly. He sighed exasperated and rolled his eyes before uncrossing his legs and getting up to walk over to me. "Good morning miss war mongrel." He stressed each word so that even I would be able to understand his accent. I screwed up my brows as I thought "Morning..? But I didn't even get here that late yesterday." "Ja, but you freaked out after I told you not to und passed out again. It is Ten o'clock in the morning." He stared at him still as he explained. I sneered in disgust "Eww. I didn't get to take a shower yesterday." I slightly whined. He rolled his eyes once more "zhere is a showering area a little ways outside of zhe medical vard. You may shower zhere but I varn you. It is a community shower." "Well why can't I go to my room and shower?" I complained. "Because I need to make sure zhat nozing is wrong vith the procedure zhat I have finished with you. Plus, the vater pressure is not all zhat great in personal dorms. Herr Engineer has tried many times to fix it but nozing ever seems to vork." He explained. "How long will you be examining me to see if I'm ok?" I asked." Just a few hours..." he mused

Thirty minutes after deciding I would take the chance, I walked out of the medical ward with a towel in my hand and some soap, shampoo and conditioner bottles, compliments of Medic. I walked up to the community shower and he was right, no privacy except for stalls and a shower curtain but both came up to my shoulders. No separation of sexes. Nothing. Ugh….. oh well. For some reason there was a shower that was on but no one in the stall, or in the room for that matter. There were a few lockers on the wall where we could put our things, there were a few things in them like shampoo conditioner and soap. There was also a suit which looked like what I remembered of the man the engineer claimed was to be called "Spy". I began taking my clothes off assuming that the suit was left there as a spare and put my things in a locker before taking what the medic gave me over to a random shower. I set what I could use in the shower on a small ledge and put the towel in the other stall draped over the wall so it wouldn't get wet. I placed the bar that could be moved to hold a curtain and let people in and out between the two walls that made my stall and drew the curtain. I pressed myself against the wall as I turned the two nobs that were color coded red and purple for hot and cold. It looked like at one point it had been blue but was painted over horribly with purple. I stuck my hand into the water ever couple of seconds to test it, and make sure it was at the right temperature before stepping into the flow and sighed as it washed away blood and sweat. I chose to wash my body first, lathering my hands up with the soap bar and then transferring it to the rest of my body after putting the bar back on its pedestal. When I was finally done I rinsed off and drenched my hair before applying shampoo and scrubbing well into my scalp and out to the rest of my hair. I rinsed out the suds and then repeated the process with the conditioner. After rinsing off fully and turning around multiple times under the water, I stood with my back to the wall, still under the water and sighed as I closed my eyes. I enjoyed showers quite a lot. A lot could be done and thought about and it was very relaxing. Usually I could and would stay in the shower for about an hour but suddenly the water became extremely hot. I yelped and frantically tried to make it just warm again to no avail, so I just turned the water off completely.

I toweled off a bit before wrapping the towel around me, lifting up the bar and setting it aside so I could walk out of my stall and I made my way to my clothing. I dropped my towel and put on my underwear and bra. As I was beginning to put on my shirt, deciding id change into my pajamas later in my mind I noticed something move in the corner of my eye. I looked around and saw some sort of mask floating in the air. I held my shirt close to me, not thinking to put it on out of fear, I had an irrational fear of ghosts and spiders. I watched in horror as the mask was brought over something to fit a face, making it look like a ski mask on an invisible burglar before disappearing in almost an instant. I backed against the wall as I stared at the empty spot, frantically searching before I realized, I towel I had dropped about five feet away was now being brought into the air. The towel wrapped itself around nothing and it too disappeared. Again I was left searching but not as long as last time, for a few seconds later I felt warm breath breathing down my neck softly and slowly, heat radiated from what seemed like nothing on either side of my shoulders and suddenly out of thin air, a man materialized, sporting the ski mask and towel I that had disappeared earlier. "Bonjour" he said gruffly to me, yet in a whisper.

I stared at him with what must have been huge eyes before I screamed and slid down the wall a little. He was slightly leaning, almost against me, with his arms on either side of me for support. He watched me curiously, but before he could say anything I suddenly shot out from beneath him to the side with the exit and ran all the way to the medical ward, still gripping my shirt. I burst through the door still screaming, in fact, I had screamed all the way there. Medic looked at me as he almost jumped out of his skin, he wasn't alone. I ran behind the nearest person who had turned to look at the screaming person before opening his arms quickly for the embrace to come and wrapped his arms around me, turning with me to shield me from the ghost.

A few moments went by and the soothing voice of the Engineer cooed sweet things in her ear to calm her down before asking her what was wrong and what happened. I stuffed my face into his chest and mumbled something. "Come again..? "He said as he couldn't hear me. "I said I saw a ghost…" I looked and felt pathetic as I looked up at him. His brows furrowed "a ghost huh..?" I nodded. He looked to the other men in the room who gawked at me and one responded in what seemed to be an Australian accent "Think it was the spook?" he inquired. The Engineer nodded slightly before returning his attention to me. "Don't worry now. It was probably just the spahi bein' mean to yah. "I whimpered softly as I responded "w-what do you mean…?" "Well... You see, the Spy has this here watch you see... And this watch can turn him invisible for short periods of time. That's probably what yah saw." He explained to me.

As I began to calm down I finally realized that I wasn't exactly... Decent. I instructed the men to cover their eyes so I could put my shirt on. Since engineer already realized that, he was still covering her. They did as was told accept medic who had been day dreaming broadly, but he had already seen her anyway during the operation anyway. I quickly slipped my shit on over my head and asked one of them to retrieve my things from the shower since I didn't really want to go back. The sniper was back in about a minute with the things I had left and handed me my pants before returning the rest of my things to Medic who just set them down. "Thank you…" I said as I put my pants on. "No problem mate." He replied.

** Here is Spy's fabulous into~ as always, gimmy reviews :3 tell me what you like, didn't like, want more or less of! even if it's a small thing! like that purple nob :D . tell me what makes you laugh and what not. tell me what you could do without... I love you guys~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. so at the end of this chapter there are some feels regarding animals... if you don't want to be kicked relentlessly in the gut be animal feels then just send me a message and ill give you a summary of what happens. it starts with a knock on a door. anyway I hope you don't hate me for this and please believe me when I say I love animals. it hurt writing the end of this. anyway, here's chapter three!**

**Chapter 3: Just getting started**

I looked at the Engineer who was currently talking, I sat on the bed I was on when I had woken up. The Engineer sat in a chair while the Sniper stayed standing, leaning against a wall, his arms crossed across his chest. The Medic was doing paper work at his desk, occasionally glancing up and contributing to the conversation. The Engineer had just finished explaining the different wars we would take part in, such as intelligence and payload. He baffled me with explanations on how we would all die multiple times in one day and yet still be able to fight the next. He tried to explain how we could be healed by either a Dispenser or the Medigun, which just confused me more. "You'll understand once you're on the field." He smiled at me.

"Speakin' of war. I believe your tools o' destruction should be at the base soon" I furrowed my brows at him and tilted my head slightly. "Your animals I mean." He elaborated. I nodded "So how do we get things... It doesn't seem like we have an abundance of food and ammo just lying around." I explained. I had gotten used to the idea of going into war. From what I understood, it was impossible for us to die do to something called 'respawn', and apparently the two teams 'red' and 'blu' had their medics and engineers working together to make it possible to bring someone back to life.

"Well no... Every month or so we get a shipment or necessities and wants. And when that comes we get a catalog for things we can buy that will come the next time. Or you can go to the town I picked you up in with those who drive, that'd be Sniper, Medic, and I. I think Spah drives too but I never seen his car." I engineer explained. I nodded "what can we get in these... Catalogs?" I asked. "Mostly hats and weapons, but you can buy other things like candy and coloring books, CDs, lighters, alcohol, and I think I saw some … lady products in one of the female's catalogs." I laughed when he said hats. "Why hats of all things?" I asked still chuckling to myself. "Hats are basically a second currency here." He said. I laughed harder but the look on his face told me he was dead serious. "That's pretty stupid but ok... "I still had a big smile on my face "you'll get it after a while." He mused.

The next hour the Engineer told me a little about everyone, only the things that would become apparent over the next few days, things like scout being obsessed with baseball and soldier believing he should be in control of almost everything like a company commander. My stomach had been growling for a while now but I was the only one to notice and I didn't really want to move to the kitchen nor interrupt the engineer who I was told I could call 'engie'. He also told me a little bit of background that he thought the others wouldn't mind me knowing, like where they were from. Suddenly a noise that sounded like a dying whale echoed around the ward. The three men looked at me in surprise and the corners of their mouths twitched as they tried not to smile and laugh. I blushed furiously "w-was that me..? "They nodded. How embarrassing. "oi can go get some food for you If ya like." Sniper offered. I shook my head "thank you but that won't be necessary. I'll eat when Medic says I can leave." I smiled at him. "Vell I vas going to get something to eat soon. I apologize for not realizing you haven't eaten in a vhile.. "He got up and began to head for the door "shall ve?"

When we got to the kitchen I looked around to examine the place. Everyone seems to be there. People were either sitting at the table or on the couch in front of the T.V which had baseball on it. The New York Yankees were playing the Braves, unfortunately I had no idea how baseball worked so I ignored it for now and turned my attention to the man who was almost off his seat watching in excitement, the Scout, and the Heavy who sat next to him leaned back as he watched silently and observantly.

I turned my attention quickly to the stove where a huge pot sat with nastily looking brown foam boiling over. "who let Demo' cook?!" I heard the Engineer exclaim from behind me. I screwed up my face at the repulsive sight. The Engineer quickly poured out the pots contents into the sink as he grumbled. "Where's pyro? It's his turn to cook." He looked at the others in the room who just looked for the Pyro who ended up coloring on paper on the floor. He looked up and cocked his head at the Engineer.

"It's fine, I can cook if you'd like Engie." I said. As I looked into a cupboard "what do you guys have..?" I asked. Engineer looked in the fridge and freezer. "Well…. It looks like we have some chicken…" he said still looking. I thought to myself, "Do we have broccoli and broccoli and cheese soup..?" I asked. He pointed at a door "cheek in there... and yeah we have some broccoli" he said as he grabbed them and showed me. I went to the door I shifted through a crap ton of soup cans before finally I found what I was looking for. Ten soup cans labeled 'broccoli and cheese'. I took out five cans, thinking Heavy might like more, and took them out before going back and searching for bread crumbs " take out the chicken and broccoli please Engie, I can use that." He did as I said and put the packs beside the soup I had out and I soon joined him with the bread crumbs.

About an hour later I had taken the chicken out of the pot that I had put them in to boil and began stripping them of their flesh and then stripping the meat into small pieces and putting them into the corning ware along with broccoli that was steaming hot from the microwave. I mixed all of it up when I was done shredding the chicken, making sure there was a good chicken to broccoli ratio. I poured in the broccoli and cheese soup and made sure was also distributed well and was able to seep between the chicken and broccoli while being able to cover all of it. Finally I mixed melted butter with breadcrumbs and sprinkled it over the meal evenly. I put the pan into the oven and set the timer. The oven being at 400 degrees and the timer set for 15 minutes. A few minutes before I put the pan into the oven ,I put some rice on the stove so that it could be ready when the dish came out of the oven.

No one really paid attention to me as I slaved over the stove. But once I took the food out of the oven everyone turned their head to me in the kitchen and stopped what they were doing. "Look! The women's finally learned her place in the kitchen!" scout yelled. I turned to him slowly as his grin grew and said "just remember where the knives are." His grin quickly disappeared. While yes we were practically immortal, we would still fell each excruciating painful experience. Or so I'm told.

Everyone lined up and got a plate full of the food I had made. They all sat around the table as was tradition for them. Funny how mercenaries could have manners. Everyone started eating seconds from each other and gasped once their mouths were closed around their fork. They all looked at me in astonishment, Medic spoke first." mein Gott, das ist gut! "And Engie piped up with "Well I reckoned your cookin' would be good but…. Damn.". I blushed and fidgeted in my seat" it's just an old recipe I learned a few years ago. It's called Chicken Divan." "Madame moiselle War mongrel..." I looked at where the French words had come from, spy, the ghost, esh." Y-yes… Spy?" He was staring at his plate with a serious look on his face before he looked up at me "I will personally pay you if you will make food everyday... Well, at least for me anyway." I raised my brows at him "is it really that good..?" I asked him and kind of everyone else. "I'm lécher mes doigts " he said with a serious face and then put a finger in his mouth and closed his lips around the finger before pulling it out again and kissing his bunched up fingers like a chef.

After more complements and me agreeing to cook at least every other day if they cleaned up the mess, which they agreed to instantly, I brought my dish to the sink and washed it before putting it to the side on the counter and turned to medic who was still enjoying his meal with everyone else. I was a fast eater. "so medic, am I all clear?" he looked at me in confusion but then realized what I was asking " Ja, ja. Go ahead and do vhat you vant now fraulin var mongrel." He smiled at me. I realized then that I could probably get used to this place.

I had just finished putting my things away about ten minutes ago when a knock came to my door. I sat up on my bed and called "yea? " Engineer's voice came through the other side. "Your animals are here. Hurry up now and come see." I Quickly got up and put my pants on, I didn't usually ware pants when in my own room, sometimes I tried getting away with roaming around without pants around the house but I saw now that this would be impossible with so many men around. I opened the door and smiled at him and he smiled back "shall we?" he asked. "We shall" I responded.

When we got back to the kitchen there were two steel cages, one with some sort of cat and the other with some sort of dog. I looked at the lady beside one of them with a sort of concerned look on my face as I looked at the animals " why isn't anyone treating them..?" I asked. Scout screwed up his face "what do ya mean? What's wrong with them?" I looked at him and huffed softly." They are both in labor. "She said as she walked over to the cages and bent down. "Because war mongrel, you're going to imprint on each of your animals." I looked at the women beside me I recognized her voice from somewhere "imprinting on a wild animal?! Why? Why imprint at all?" "Because war mongrel. If you imprint on them you can give them any order you want and well you know… "I nodded. Id basically be a mother to them, they would trust anyone I trusted and do any of my bidding. Like I was a leader of a wolf pack.

I had just finished giving birth to both of the animals which I'm told are a Lynx and a Lycaon,, I had been forced to cut open the animals as nothing to induce sleep for my protection nor induce birth was available. I cried as I knew the mothers would not live and so I shakily told the engineer to Finnish them off. I heard the gun shots as I walked briskly down the hall to the bathroom for a sink. I was only allowed to save one of the animals from each litter which just rubbed salt into the wound. More shots were fired, I could hardly contain myself from braking down as I sobbed and briskly washed the kitten and pup. Soon the engineer and medic joined me and I told them both to bring me a towel. 'Keep them warm..' I thought to myself as I washed them, their fur finally rid of blood after fifteen minutes. I put them into their own towel. Medic and engie wrapped them up nicely and I softly messaged the water out of their fur and dried them.

A couple hours later I was dozing in my room. The kit and pup still wrapped in their towels, I had let them out to bottle feed them. I was in love with the furry balls of cuteness that they embodied. I nuzzled them both and they squealed. So cute~! A soft knock came at my door once more and a minute later engie and medic were standing in my room "anythin' we can do tah help?" the engineer asked. "Not really…. Though I may be stuck in here for a month.. You can tell everyone they can visit every day but it can't be long, they are babies.. Ill also need about two hours every day to bathe and eat. Would either of you mind standing in for me for a bit while I do those things?" I asked as I cradled the helpless animals. "Not at all pardner, anything you need" he said. I smiled and yawned. "Thanks you guys.. I think I'm gana turn in for the night." They nodded "jus' holler if you need anythin' "engineer told me as they headed for the door and he tipped his helmet before closing the door.

**Translations**

**I'm lécher mes doigts (im licking my fingers)**

** mein Gott, das ist gut, (my god this is good)**

**Again. I'm sorry for the feels, next time it won't be bad I promise. please don't hate me ; ~;... I love you all and aminals...(yes I meant to spell it that way). sorry for any misspellings and grammar issues. I'm not the best at either, I do have three people working with me to make this fanfic better and I hope you all like it. as always, give me reviews. what did you like? not like? want more or less of? and if you want the recipe for Chicken Divan just send me a message and ill try to get back to you. if you have any name suggestions for the animals I would love to hear them and maybe incorporate them~ post in review or send me a message! more animals will come. I love you all!**

**P.S... I am finishing my last year in high school(graduate May 23rd.. hoorah), so I should be updating the story maybe every Monday.. the way my schedule is during school is weird and I'm currently grounded so that I only have one hour of computer time a day (well supposed to...) and I only have an hour of computer time during school every other day, depending on the week ill have it two days or three.. so yea! please be patient. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Learning the ropes**

The next month and a half was weird. I'd never seen animals grow as quickly as the odd pets I had recently received. Engineer and occasionally his partner in crime Sniper came to help me every so often, as did Medic who scolded me on health and hygiene. What was someone supposed to do when they have to take care of not only two kids, but two kids that could kill?

Sometimes I would take them out of the room to play and meet the others, especially Heavy and Pyro, and of course the ones they already knew. Pyro would bring string and borrow Scout's baseball to play with them, Scout wasn't very happy about that. Miss Pauling came by a week ago to bring in the new shipment, I had made dinner every so often, things like BBQ Chicken, Pork chops, and Mac n Cheese with the choice of fish sticks or sausage slices. I had been bottle feeding the pup and kit for a while, but after a week of having them they had already opened their eyes and grown to be about what I would expect to be about a month old and by the time miss Pauling came they looked to be about three months old so I only bottle fed them for about two weeks before I gave up struggling with them and let them eat finely chopped pieces of raw meat.

Miss Pauling took me aside like she did when she talked to the others and asked me if I had noticed anything unusual about the animals and I told her about their extreme growth, she informed me that was to be expected as they were genetically enhanced and would stop growing about now. I was appauled and impressed," but how will they be able to fight?" I asked, obviously implying that a three month old animal could do almost nothing. She then took out two vials from her pocket and handed them to me "These vials contain a serum that will cause the animals to grow to their best form which should be an adult version, but if they die the effect will have to be re administered to them as they will respawn as how they are now, the effect will also go away when the battle ends and of course you will have to do it again before the next fight." She explained as I examined the small bottles. "So what about respawn..? Will I have to take them to medic or..?" " you will have to get medic to put the object that heals on their heart like he did to you and also implant a chip, like he did to you," I didn't remember him implanting a chip. "When is our first battle?" I asked as we started to head back to the others. "In two weeks" she replied. "That should give you enough time to train and set up and what not" she waved her hand around in the air as she held a pen. I then realized, she was wearing purple. I was about to ask why since she was supposed to be working for us but then I was interrupted by the sound of squealing and hurried in to break up the play fight I knew was going on between the kit and pup. Completely forgetting about Miss Pauling as I went and smacked them both lightly on the head a couple of times with the rolled up magazein meant for war mongrels. Suddenly they started swatting back and I glared at them and they backed down, realizing the leader of the pack wasn't playing.

Two weeks had gone by and I had now been here for two months, I was remembering the time after Miss Pauling left till now as I was getting ready for battle. I had come out of my room a lot more, took showers and remembered why I loved them, so warm and I could think without stress, I had to threaten spy with reporting him if he didn't stop spying on me, which he didn't and after the third time I did report him for sexual harassment, but nothing happened. I threw a soap bar at him once and he grunted and I threatened to pour shampoo in his eyes which made him finally leave me alone. But he always stared at me before leaving the room if I came in the kitchen. What a creeper. Sniper was becoming friendlier, even going as far as letting me use his knife while we practiced together after I lost my own. When the team practices, it's basically a free for all, the first time I practiced with the guys I was sneaking around even though I was doing it horribly and got caught by the engineer who had put his hand on my shoulder. "You're not a spy" he said as he squeezed my shoulder as if to make sure" stop trying to act like one. Give yer animals some direction." I nodded and smiled softly and was about to say something when he punched me in the face hard and was blacking out on the ground before I heard another thump and engineer leaned over me. I tried to kick him away from me, screaming in anger and pain at him before he helped me sit up and I saw the body of spy lying dead on the ground, blood was spewing from my nose but it soon stopped since Engie set up a dispenser, instantly I was feeling better but my pride was hurt and I was suddenly afraid of going through respawn.

I sat and talked with the real engineer for a few minutes as he comforted me and reassured me that I wouldn't die and that respawn isn't that scary. I felt around my face as pain receded from when I was punched, it felt like nothing had even happened. "When I signed up for this job I never realized it would be so…. Complicated. I knew what I had to do but not all this other stuff "I explained. "And by other stuff yah mean..?" the engineer asked. "Well, like looking out for spies and not wandering into dangerous territory, I figured I could sit back mostly, I guess kind of how you do things with your machines but now I realize.. Animals are different, and I knew that but not to such an extreme. I dunno, I guess I thought it would be easier than this." I looked out of the door we were beside to see the animals I had to take care of walking around aimlessly and I sighed. They had no direction without me. "Look at the battle field in every way possible, where are the snipers, the lone medics, the medic charged Heavy's. Strategize." Engie told me. I thought about it, snipers would have to be in a high place, medics would probably be coming out of respawn if not with heavy's, not to say they don't heal others, they just tend to over heal heavy. Heavy would probably be rushing to let the rest of the team in after he has mowed the other team down. Easiest would be sniper in this case, stationary but hidden, just a matter of being found. I looked up and around, a few towers and vantage points, the one with the best view however seemed the most logical for a sniper to be in. I made a distinct low whistle to get the attention of the lynx. It looked at me and stopped in its tracks. I made a pointing motion to the tower I thought sniper would be in and it immediately head for it. It began to climb the wooden structure like it was nothing, its muscles bunching out of its fur with power as it climbed. Suddenly I saw something retreat from a window that I hadn't noticed before, it was also in one of the windows I sent the lynx to. But I saw nothing else. Sniper was going to give me the kill. The lynx made it to the window and effortlessly clawed the boards from it before slinking inside and a few seconds later it was indicated that sniper had been killed by my lynx. I raised my brows in astonishment and looked at the engineer who was smiling toothily again, it wasn't as creepy as it was when we first meet, but still kind of creepy. I smiled back and hugged him "thanks engie" he chuckled "ahh it aint nuthin.. now comeon' yah can't stay here." I nodded and got up with him, saying thanks again when sniper walked over and gave me a high-five "good job mate" he said to me. "Thanks, sorry." I smiled and so did he "no worries".

I had practiced again but this that time without my animals, instead I tried out my new melee weapon which were apparently… claws. I seeked out the engineer, going up peacefully but with thoughts of betrayal. I found him sitting on a mechanical chair sipping what appeared to be beer of some sort. He waved at me and I waved back, noting the sentry close by. "How goes it engie?" I asked in a friendly way to deceive him. "Can't complain' " he replied. I nodded and walked over to his sentry, softly running my claws along it, it beeped happily at me and I smiled softly and looked back at engie who stared at me with a face that said he was no longer pleased to see me, still he sat reclined with a hand behind his head and the other holding the drink. I smiled softly at him "sorry..." I whispered softly but loud enough so he could hear me. I turned sharply and drove my claws into the sentry which instantly began to spark. Ripping out a chunk of the sentry as I retracted my hand, I looked back at him. He was very displeased with what I had done, but at the same time… happy for me. Slowly he lowered the drink so it sat beside him, then slowly began to get up. I backed away slightly from him as I watched. "ya'll shouldn't have done that.." he said with a mixture of playful and menacing. "whatcha' gonna do about it?" I teased and grinned. " ah' might have to teach you about what happens when yah' mess with mah' stuff." He threatened teasingly back. I smirked "that seems boring.. You'll have to catch me." I said before turning to bolt but instead crashed into something soft yet hard, and invisible. I gasped as spy suddenly appeared and grabbed hold of my shoulders, I squeaked and lashed out at him, cutting him across the chest, shredding his suit and dirtying it with his blood. He grunted and sneered at me. "Spy!" I shrieked. And backed away from him when he left go of me to clutch his chest. He growled before cloaking again and before anything could happen I bolted once more.

A few more times I went through training with the guys, setting up and covering bear traps and poison dart traps , caught spy a few times making him pretty frustrated. And with my gun, which was a pistol, and if I could find it during the match, a second one to duel wield, I usually stayed back with engie and looked out for him while he did his thing. I thought over these things as I finished getting ready. It was about eleven o'clock in the morning and we were about to begin a game of attack and defend. I was told that blu wins if they capture all the points on the map, and we won if we kept them from doing so. I hope we would win but then again, I hope we would win every game, and that probably wouldn't happen.

I had finished administering the serum from the vials to the animals and I turned around to dispose of the vials and grab a few more so I wouldn't have to keep coming back here when I needed to get more, I put them in my cargo pants pocket and clasped the button over them, I was wearing a red shirt with a black collar, short cargo pants, a black belt, and a tan cape to match said pants. The symbol of the class that I would now go by was being proudly worn on my arm under my shoulder. A red paw print with a soft yellow background. I had some sneakers on that were black and had white laces. I looked up at the engineer who gave me a thumbs up before he left for respawn, I grabbed a bunch of vials and put them in a box to keep nice and tidy for the respawn cabinet so I could go there instead of in the locker room behind the respawn. I walked into respawn with my animals behind me, everyone was still baffled about how they grew exponentially just from a bit of liquid. I set the box in the reload/ medicine cabinet that was placed in respawn, and made sure I had the maximum amount of ammo I could carry with me, checking my pistol as well. I put on the gloves that had my claws on them and holstered the gun. I looked at my animals who both wore red collars, the battle was about to begin.

**I am so so so so so so SO sorry everyone for the late update! my uncle died recently and.. even though i didnt know him that well it still hurt. my sister is only giving us a month to plan her stupid wedding and i have two weeks of school left before i do two more weeks of graduation stuff. bleh. there are a few other things like me getting even more grounded for no reason, and some other stupid things but.. its no excuse and i appologise to you all, i love you all! tell me what you like, dislike, want more or less of! please, seriously, please. i only have like, one comment on my story and they told me to keep it up, which i am and im greatful for the comment, but comeon guys, i need more than that! even if you think it isnt that important or you think someone else will say it, i dont care! tell me anyway! i need the fedback. anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: War with a Mongrel:**

Five. I doubt myself and my abilities. Four. Surely my teammates can help me… right? Three. What if I die and don't come back? Two. It's too late to turn back. One. This is going to suck…

"Begin!" came the female voice over the intercom. She sounded very stern and serious, evil even. Before I knew it everyone had rushed out of the room and into the battle ground giving their own battle cries. I looked at the animals beside me as I holstered my pistol, changing to the claws that I would use as my melee weapon. I signaled for the animals to follow me as we went to the front lines. The other team would be listening to a countdown of their own only about thirty seconds behind so we could get into position.

I recapped what I observed when I had gotten to the front lines. When I left the respawn room I looked out of the glass windows the overlooked the first "control point" as engie called it. However, it would be the last one we would defend. I looked to my left and right, both walkways lead into the room that held the hole in the ground below and around said control point. I walked around the hallways a bit to familiarize myself with the layout of the place before looking for a way out in the direction that the others headed. When I got outside I was shocked to see.. grass! And rich looking soil with trees all around on the outside of the fence that kept us in, kept us fighting. Immediately after walking about ten steps I saw a beat up looking barn like thing that held yet another "control point". I looked around and saw I could only go to the left and then left again after a type of dump truck. There was a ladder that went up and above the looming tunnel in front of me and I chose to go through. I looked to my right when I was through and saw everyone setting up at the third and final control point. Engie smiled and waved at me from his spot and I waved back as I hurried over to him. "yall should get into position. The match is gonna start here soon." He said as I reached him. I nodded "where should I stand..?" I asked. He looked around a bit as he pondered and pointed to a walkway that lead into a sturdy looking concrete building that had one room. "In there should be fine. Since this is your first match you should sit back a bit, come in when we need help. If we need help that is "he grinned and I smirked. "Like you would need help." I said as I started walking towards the inside of the building. He chuckled softly to himself before hitting his sentry one last time, causing it to upgrade into its level three form.

Inside the room I saw spy sitting in a swivel chair and he observed me walking inside." Good day to you" he said as he turned in the chair to face me." Let's hope it will be" I was slightly twitching. I was terrified of the battle that would happen in about thirty seconds. I felt both of my sides being squished against as my animals nudged me to give their support. I smiled fondly at them and looked back up to see a now empty chair and looked at it dumbfounded and turned to look around and behind me, nothing. Suddenly and faintly I could hear something similar to the countdown I had heard before before a horn went off, just like ours. Suddenly, I could hear feminine battle cries before a skinny black girl raced into view and was quickly cut down by our heavy. Followed by her comrades, A girl with a bazooka and helmet gave her away as their soldier. She has short very curly hair and I couldn't see her eyes but id imagine they would be blue. She herself was short and ran kinda funny. Next I saw the female version of the engineer. I could tell from her overalls and the heavy looking tool box that really held either a sentry, dispenser or teleporter. She had a helmet on as well and her goggles laid loosely at her collar bone. She had long chocolatey brown hair with small streaks of sun bleached stands of hair in random places all tied into a braid which trailed lazily behind her as she walked carefully through the barrage of bullets. Her faces was softly adorned by freckles, which complimented her blue eyes. I thought she was really pretty. I glanced further up and saw the fem sniper rushing into a building for higher ground. She had a pony tail and looked almost exactly like our sniper just feminine, that and her shirt was ridiculously short, for a battle field anyway. It looked like a tank top that was too short for her torso. She quickly was out of my view though so I couldn't make out many other details. I looked back once more to see a very tall women who obviously had some muscles if she was going to carry around that large machine gun. The heavy, she was quite skinny. She seemed to have only slight abs, not a trace of fat that I could see, which is not something I couldnt say about our heavy. She too was blond and she sounded kind of off when she taunted us. Our heavy was Russian but at least I could tell that the reason he sounded "funny" was because of his accent which I thought was cute, I couldn't tell why she sounded odd. Her hair was quite short and pulled back under a bandanna like my hair was. She had brown eyes and was quickly gaining ground on our control point, but we hadn't let them touch it yet. I turned my attention to the lady traveling behind their heavy which was of course, their medic. She looked to be of Asian descent. Her long, shiny and sleek black hair was pulled back into a cute bun that wasn't quite… neat. The ends of her hair were sticking up and out at the top and laid flat when she stopped walking but bounced when she moved. Her eyes were blue and she wore glasses just like our medic but they were not round, but instead, a thin rectangle.

I saw their war mongrel peeking out of the side of the building that they swarmed from, he too seemed of Asian descent but I didn't get a very good look at him because our sniper shot him in the face. I gasped. He is so new, it wasn't fair! Sniper smirked to himself and mumbled something about a mongrel. I frowned at him, how could he?! The dog and cat stared at their fallen leader and pawed at him before running back to what I would assume to be their respawn. I never told my animals to do that. I turned my attention back to the scene unfolding before me, half of both of our teams were gone. Both of our soldiers, their engie, our medic and heavy and then theirs. Their spy was dead, or at least I assumed it was their spy, she was lying face down and had on an elegant dress and a veil to wrap around her head and face and I could see glasses sticking up from her ears. Our demos were fighting with blades. Their demo has short frizzy hair that was so red it looked orange. She was also white and was tall and slender. She had a fire in her eye and I knew eventually she would cut our demo down because he had been recently wounded by their scout. Pyros were going crazy and both eventually got cut down, then the snipers took each other out at the same time, an arrow to the face, I guess he got what he deserved. Demowomen was marching towards the engineer, him unknowing as he hurridly tried to rebuild a sentry and dispencer at the same time. " Engie! Look out!" I yelled to him. I pointed my finger at him and my pets rushed out to help him but in vain. They, along with engie, were blow up by demo who turned her attention to me, or at least where she heard me. She rushed up the stairs and I positioned myself up against the she walked through the door and grinned at me as she once again drew her sword. She lunged at me and caught me in the stomach, pinning me to the wall. I screamed and gagged as I gripped the sword with both of my hands and doubled over slightly. She laughed and with an Irish accent spoke harshly to me." No one to save you or keep you safe now, girl" she said before twisting the sword to get ready to slice my body in half. But she didn't. After a few seconds I looked up at her and saw her eyes big and wide before she toppled over and our spy was revealed. He was staring at her on the ground and said to me "êtes vous blesse..?" he said as he watched the demo, as if to make sure she was really dead. "w-what..?" I asked with a grimace. He looked at me" 'are you hurt'... But just looking at you gives me an answer." He said before he pried the sword from my body and the wall. I crumbled to the floor and cried out in pain. He picked me up wedding style and sneered at me. I can't believe I'm getting my suit dirty for this…" he said as he looked ahead and walked back towards respawn. "Medic!" he called. I looked at him confused "m-medic is… dead..." he looked down at me as he continued walking "he should be heading our way right now." Spy replied. And as if on cue, I could hear voices, battle cries, charging our way. "Medic!" he called once more. "Med-"I coughed as I tried to call for our healer. Blood was everywhere, my clothes were soaked, my skin was red and spy was getting angrier at me for bleeding all over him, he didn't have to carry me, I didn't ask him. "ick" I finished finally. "Don't waist you breath kid" he sneered. My eyes sight was very blurry by now and everything was beginning to get dark, like when a storm came. I lolled my head to the side as I clutched my stomach and coughed up more blood. I was wheezing as my breath came short raspy and wet. Finally my body went limp and my mind was free.

There was a darkness that could not be described to anyone, it felt and looked eerie, like Swirling, dark, black and grey all around. It's a wonder that one would even be able to see in this but there was nothing to see. The darkness was suffocating and weighed on you like water. It felt like hours had gone by but at the same time, only a few seconds. Suddenly there was a piercing light, and I could see again. I was floating the way spy had been holding me, marriage style. I looked around and noticed that I was floating above the battle ground. I could see and hear the others. "ack… sorry frauline… I didn't get here fast enough." He looked at my dead body, still being held in spy's arms "yes.. It's very sad.." he said before he suddenly dropped me." Well. Back to work!" he grinned and walked back down to point laughing. Medic looked sternly on and shook his head. Heavy put his hand on his friends shoulder. "Is ok doktor. She will be back" "I know mein friend, I know" he said as they began walking to the point as well.

I stayed to myself after I respawned. It was unnatural and even the reassuring touch of engie couldn't comfort me. I looked out absently at the deserted halls of the building I was told to stay in after the trauma I had experience from the enemy demo. I shuddered as I heard people's screams of pain, death, and terror. The yells for medic were constant. I hugged my legs as I sat as a last defense with my animals who patrolled around me. I clentched my gut once more as I sat there thinking over and over about the sword that had been driven through my upper abdomen before death spread across the women's face. So far the blus had only captured one point and the battle that was raging outside the walls of the currently safe walls was getting louder and louder. But that battle was about to end. I got up as I decided to take a peek outside, medic couldn't be mad at me for just looking could he?

The door swung open and I stepped out a bit, my dog whining at my side and my cat trying to keep me inside by rubbing the front of my legs. I kept going though and watched the ongoing battle. Spy and just killed their engineer, medic and heavy were battling with the other, engie was going through respawn but his buildings were fine. Pyro was looking for their spy and scout was chasing their sniper with a fish. I couldn't see the others so I guessed they too were still in respawn and finally I heard the administrator come on over head and count down letting us know that the battle was over. I had done nothing this entire match. What were they paying me for then? I was completely useless. I clenched my fists. No, I wouldn't stand by and be protected by others who are going out of their way to make sure I'm ok. I went into a nearby building to find our sniper and theirs duking it out. I quickly got behind her before she could spot me and ripped her throat out with me claws. She was almost dead but so was our sniper. He looked at me with widened eyes "thanks mate" he offered while his mind try to process the fact that I was now in the battle. "No problem." I huffed. " go fix yourself up." I said as I walked past him and bumped into something that wasn't there in the door way, confused I reached out and grabbed air but at the same time, something solid. I had forgotten about spies and before she could kill be the scout killed her. " yo thanks for holdin' her still for me" he winked at me. "Uh yea.. Not a problem." I followed him out and sicked my Lycian on their soldier that I saw charging up to the frey. Before she could rocket jump away, her throat too was ripped out by strong jaws and she was almost instantly killed. He wagged his tail happily as he panted. I rubbed his head before going around their medic and heavy to take them out. I quickly dispatched their medic before having both of my animal's attack the heavy as well as our own heavy attacking and yelling and our medic's maniacal laughter. I dodged to the side as their pyro came running out to burn me and she was quickly cut down by heavy. "Thanks heavy! " I said. "is no problem " he said with a smile. That was said a lot." I smiled back and was going to get up before I was dragged to my feet by my shirt collar to come face to face with an enraged medic. "vhat zhe hell do you think you're doing? I told you to stay inside!" he bared his teeth at me. I frowned at him "helping my team" I replied. Before a bullet whizzed right between our faces, that was a pretty lucky miss. I looked away to see who was shooting at us to see the female scout running up, barely working up a sweat. She positioned her gun to take another shot before medic pushed me back and ducked himself. I ran towards her and was soon able to cut her down before I cornered their demo. She smiled at me and laughed meanly." come to give me your head? What a thoughtful gift." She said as drew he sword. I ran forward unafraid of death. I ducked just in time but my hair was not so lucky, it had been cut quite unevenly in the back and I pressed her hard against the wall and caused her to lose her grip on her sword. I growled in her face and bared my teeth "I will never give you anything without taking for myself" I reared my hand back to drive my hand into her stomach when the battle ended, we had won. My body glowed red and static was coming off of my claws before I drove them into her killing her with the over powered attack. I didn't want to kill her that way but I wasn't able to stop myself in time. I scowled at her dead body before walking out and back up to my family in red and joined them in a celebratory conga.

** I'm so sorry guys for the very long wait. I had a bit of writers block and other things like my graduation, looking for a job, gaining a new significant other, getting used to my new car, my sister being pregnant and moving to Texas with her new husband. but I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I hope it was worth the wait! I have an idea of how I will be spending the next chapter so hopefully ill be able to get it out to you guys faster! also, if anyone would like to bête read for me before I post it onto the internets, contact me! and you can always tell me what you liked or disliked about the story so far by reviewing! who do you guys think war mongrel should go after as a love intrest~? I have two- four love intrests in mind~ or maybe she could be in a love triangle... square? anyway! I love you all, I hope you guys have an amazing day!**


End file.
